Many people like hunting by arrows at night, specifically for those abroad. In order to be convenient for getting back the shot arrows, the arrow tail lamps are frequently arranged on arrow tails. However, an existing arrow tail lamp fundamentally needs to be lightened in advance before the arrow is shot, therefore this lightening way consumes more time, and the best opportunity of hunting is missed frequently under the condition that a prey is met suddenly. Meanwhile, when the arrow is fitted to the string, eye pupils are shrunk due to the entering of light beams of the arrow tail when a person is close to the arrow tail to aim at the prey because the arrow tail gives out light, therefore the visual range is shortened and the person is not beneficial for aiming at a target. Furthermore, the existing arrow tail lamp is troublesome to turn off.